Water Lilies: Stories For Another Day
by Museless Fool
Summary: A series of fluffy one shots of various scenes featuring the characters from Water Lilies.
1. Barley Tea and Tatami

_All Sailor Moon characters mentioned within were created by and belong to Naoko Takeuchi._

_This story is unbeta'ed. Thought I'd give Beta-chan a break this time around. ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Barley Tea and Tatami<span>

Makoto sat on the tatami floor of the living room with her legs crossed. The wide sliding doors of the traditional house were pushed open to let in the summer light of the early Friday afternoon. Scents of various flowers from the inner courtyard rode in on light breezes that flowed through the rooms and corridors of the house every so often. It was a lovely day to be outdoors; but in spite of that the botanist was trapped inside for the duration of the report she was currently working on. The nodding flowers and whistling birds could not compete for her attention because there was something much better in store. It was not the completion of the report she was looking forward to but the fact that she would soon be free to spend the rest of the day with a certain blue-haired doctor.

Her emerald gaze was glued to the notebook screen perched on her lap. A smile appeared on her lips as an image of a smiling Ami floated in front of her mind's eye while her fingers flew furiously fast over the keyboard. For the past week she had been away due to work. She could have stayed and completed the report in Hokkaido while enjoying the heavenly weather but ultimately she preferred the comforts of home and especially the comfort of Ami's nearby presence. The smile morphed into a joyful grin as she typed the very last sentence.

"Aaaaaannd done!" The pleasure in her voice was hard to miss. Ami's soft footsteps could be heard padding down the hallway. The brunette looked up in time to see the doctor appear carrying a tray with two tall glasses of what could only be barley tea.

"Someone sounds very excited," Ami said with a smile as she gracefully bent low while placing the tray upon the nearby coffee table. With the beverages out of the way Makoto arched her neck upwards and Ami lowered her head to meet the brunette halfway.

"Behold! A beautiful goddess arrives with all the answers to my prayers emanating from a parched throat." Makoto murmured before lightly brushing her lips against Ami's.

"Flatterer." Ami answered when their lips parted. In spite of her reply Makoto could clearly see the smile on the doctor's face. Cool fingers brushed through her auburn bangs and grazed her face and she welcomed the touch.

"So...all done?" Asked Ami as she lowered herself to the floor within reaching distance to the brunette.

"Just one more thing," Makoto muttered as she quickly composed an email and attached the file,"okay, now I'm finished!" She closed the notebook, the click sounding rather final as she placed it on the coffee table and picked up a glass of cold barley tea. The refreshing taste of roasted barley with a hint of honey washed through her mouth and danced over her taste buds. Over the rim of her glass she could see Ami doing the same. The doctor did not typically sweeten the barley tea she made but Makoto liked her own tea slightly sweet. The smaller woman had made her drink exactly the way she liked it. She took another long draught of tea before placing it back on the tray. As if a signal had been given, Ami placed her own glass on the coffee table before scooting onto Makoto's lap.

The brunette heaved a sigh of contentment when she felt the arms of the smaller woman encircle her neck. She placed her arms around Ami's waist.

"Thank you, Ami." The words Makoto uttered were sincere and heavy with meaning. Their faces were only inches apart and the botanist could see in Ami's oh-so-blue eyes that the doctor did not need an explanation. Makoto had come to love this woman so very much.

Her eyes closed as her forehead tilted before gently coming into contact with Ami's. The cool scent of the doctor surrounded her and she breathed in deeply. Even in the heat of summer Ami reminded her of a waterfall and its cool mists.

"I missed you so much."

Ami said the words Makoto thought. They brought a smile to the tall woman's face and her eyes opened again. "Me too. It was difficult going to sleep every night without you."

"I wore your t-shirts to bed." Ami admitted with flushed cheeks. Makoto's grin grew wide as she imagined Ami in one of her t-shirts.

The doctor continued,"The smell of you made me ah..."

Makoto drew back, "Oh? Then we'll have to remedy that right-" Whatever else she might have said died on her lips when she felt Ami's lips on her throat. A second kiss was placed directly above the first. A third kiss landed, and a fourth until they became a trail leading to Makoto's lips which she gladly surrendered to the smaller woman. Her eyes shut once more when Ami kissed her deeply. She could feel herself falling backwards and did nothing to prevent it.

When her eyes opened again she was staring up at the dark, wide ceiling beams, her entire body stretched out and relaxed upon the tatami floor. Ami lay partly atop her, the heat and weight of the woman a pleasant feeling. Through the wide open doors the blue sky stretching away into forever.

"I have to go back to Hokkaido for some meetings next month. Will you come with me?" The words slipped out effortlessly. She had in fact planned on asking the doctor to accompany her. Ami's head rested in the crook of her neck, her lips rested against the lightly bronzed skin of Makoto's throat. Even though the doctor's reply tickled she could still feel the smile as Ami responded.

"As long as I'm with you I'll go anywhere. But I have heard Hokkaido is nice this time of year."

The songs of cicadas could be heard as the sun lingered in the sky. And in the living room of an old but beautiful home two glasses half-full of barley tea sat side by side.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all for reading! :)<em>


	2. Learning About Love

_Disclaimer: All Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._

_Unbeta'ed_

_A/N: So I sorta had this idea for a little one-shot for a while now. Even though Mother's Day is already gone I can't think of a more fitting piece of my writing to dedicate to it. _

* * *

><p>Chapter summary: A sweet bedtime conversation occurs between mother and daughter.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Learning About Love<span>

A crescent moon hung in the early summer sky above Tokyo. In many homes across the city, and especially in a western styled home in Azabu Juban a seven-year-old, pink-haired girl was being tucked into bed.

"Mommy?" Chibiusa called out in a quiet voice to the woman who was about to turn off the light and exit the room. There was a question she had to ask, it was growing bigger and bigger within her with every day that passed, ready to burst out at any moment. She just had to say it now.

The beautiful blonde woman with twin tails turned around with a small upturn of her lips. Her blue eyes displayed infinite patience. "Yes, Chibiusa?"

"My chest feels funny," the little girl whispered and Usagi's face was immediately drawn with concern. It took the woman two seconds to return to her daughter's bedside.

"Are you hurt? Can you breathe?" A small line between Usagi's brows appeared and the girl knew her mother had gone into worry mode. Long graceful fingers automatically went to the pale pink cover which was tucked under Chibiusa's chin and pulled it down to expose the little girl's torso.

"No, mom, I'm okay," Chibiusa said in order to reassure the woman.

"Then what's wrong baby? Can you tell me?" Usagi asked, the worry line still visible.

"I get a funny feeling in my chest every time I see Hotaru. And even when I think about her sometimes. Do you know why mommy?" Chibiusa asked in a low voice. She hoped her mother knew what was wrong. _Mommy must know what's wrong with me. _Her parents were smart, kind and patient. They know everything, Chibiusa thought. Usagi's sigh of relief was not audible but the little girl could tell exactly when her mother relaxed. The worry line disappeared and a small enigmatic smile appeared on Usagi's lips.

Chibiusa's wide crimson eyes stared up into the calming deep-sea blue of her mother's. She felt the comforting touch of her mother's hand on the side of her face, before her bangs were brushed through carefully and the anxiety she felt over the strange feeling passed.

Usagi seemed to think for a long time, or what seemed like a long time to Chibiusa, before speaking. "What do you think of Hotaru?"

"What do you mean?" Chibiusa asked, her little brow wrinkled.

"How do you feel about Hotaru?" Usagi asked and Chibiusa understood the question this time around.

"I like her. A lot!" As Chibiusa answered her red eyes widened again, sparkling with emotion. Her cheeks were pink and her smile was as brilliant as the moon up above.

Usagi's smile mirrored her daughter's. "How much is a lot?"

Chibiusa stretched her arms as wide as possible, rumpling the covers in the process her mother had automatically smoothed back into place. "This much!"

"That much? I see." Usagi nodded sagely and Chibiusa knew she was right to tell her mommy. Her mommy really did know everything.

"It's because you like Hotaru that much. Do you know I feel that way about your daddy? When you like someone it turns into love. I love him so much that sometimes my heart feels like it can't contain all the feelings I have for him." She placed her hand over Chibiusa's heart and the little girl's face grew somber. "That's why it feels strange like it hurts."

"Really?"

"Really," Usagi nodded clasping a pair of little hands in her own.

"I love you that much too Mommy."

"I love you too, baby. You're my adorable little girl."

Chibiusa was scooped up into a hug but not before she noticed the watery sparkle in her mother's eyes. She was suddenly enveloped in a warmth she loved. The scent of vanilla and cookies clung to her mother's clothing and Chibiusa inhaled it, feeling comforted and safe within her mother's arms. Her eyes grew droopy and her head found the perfect spot against her mommy's shoulder. When she was tucked into bed again, her eyes were closed, her breathing even and rhythmic in sleep.

* * *

><p><em>So there you have it, something a little different. I hope you readers enjoyed it. :)<em>


	3. Night filled with Fireworks andFireflies

_The usual disclaimers apply._

* * *

><p><em>The fireworks show might be over, but is it really?<em>

_Let the fluff commence!_

* * *

><p>A<span> Night Filled with Fireworks and Fireflies<span>

The sparks of the fireworks were long gone, the loud pops as they exploded everywhere were now mere ghosts of themselves; even the faint scent of sulfur no longer lingered in the air. The vendors were either packing up their stalls to go or had already left the festival grounds. It was night in early summer and in Yukikura Village the children were already put to bed, including the visiting Hotaru and Chibi-Usa. The sake that Ami and Makoto had provided afterwards was consumed as well. The adults made merry, enjoying each other's company on one of the rare occasions where they were all together since their university days. Maybe it might have been a combination of a miracle and luck, Ami and Makoto had invited everyone- Usagi, Mamoru and Chibi-Usa, Rei and Mina, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna too had said yes to spending a few days in Yukikura. All the women had teased Mamoru about being the only man in the house and he bore it with a good-natured smile, bantering back he was a lucky fellow indeed. Usagi had nudged him in the ribs at his response though her smile indicated she was just as amused as he was. The others had laughed at the outright flirting of the two, their cheeks flushed with drink and good company. Eventually they all retired to their respective rooms all except for one particular couple.

Minako and Rei sat gazing out at the courtyard locked in a world of their own. The fireworks were gone, but the two was now enjoying a different sort of light show. The fireflies, tons of them were out floating about silently as they played the mating game.

_What a rare sight, _Mina thought to herself, _there are never this many in Tokyo. _With each blink and pause she assigned a word.

_Pick. _

_Me. _

_Pick. _

_Me._

_Pic- _

"Quite different from home, isn't it?" Rei asked, her voice almost a whisper. Mina understood why Rei's voice was low. The night seemed fragile. Anything louder would shatter the serenity of it. Even the lightest leaf causes ripples in a pond after all.

"True, but it doesn't mean I care less for it. I love our own home, and our life together." Minako answered, her tone matching as she drew closer to Rei. She took Rei's hands in her own, the pads of her fingertips tingling as they touched the warm skin of her wife.

_I hope this feeling never goes away. _

She traced over the bones of Rei's fingers, following the path up, dancing over the wrist and into the sleeve of the elegant red yukata the woman had donned for the festival. Minako was still dressed in her own as well, a blue so pure it matched her eyes and complemented her blonde hair which she had gathered in a simple ponytail. Rei hair's was up and Mina could see a few dark wispy strands had escaped the bun and now trailed down her wife's creamy exposed neck.

_Target locked on, _she thought with a hidden smile. Her eyes rose to meet familiar mauve and was slightly disappointed to see Rei had closed her eyes though she had begun to breath a bit deeper.

_"_You never fail," Rei whispered.

"...at?" Minako's fingertips were now at the crook of Rei's elbow.

"...making my breath catch," Rei answered.

"I don't ever want to," Mina riposted right before she captured Rei's lips. Rei welcome her willingly, hungrily. She tasted of sake and honey and a deeper flavor that was purely Rei. That was the only way Minako could think of it at the moment. She withdrew, both of them breathing heavier. Rei's yukata had fallen open at the neck, one shoulder almost exposed and Mina immediately placed a kiss on the woman's collarbone. Her other hand curved around Rei's neck, her fingers lightly caressing the arched column and the woman moaned softly.

Mina grinned wickedly.

"Why do you always aim for my weak spot?" Rei gasped as Mina continued to gently stroke behind her neck.

"To get you in the mood of course," Mina retorted.

"You fool," Rei chuckled softly, "I'm always in the mood for you."

Mina could feel the blush as it reddened her cheeks. Knowing it and hearing Rei say it were completely different things. If she could fly she would be soaring in the sky right now, making figure eights and loop de loops from sheer joy.

"Want to go inside?" Rei leaned over and kissed Mina on the chin. Before the dark haired woman could retreat Mina dove in for another kiss, this time on the lips.

"Mmhmm. We need to be quiet though," Mina responded. Another kiss followed. And another.

"I'm sure we can manage that," Rei closed in for another kiss and Mina felt despite their intention to go indoors she was willing to remain where she was for another few minutes. _Good luck, fireflies, I've already found my mate._ The thought lasted but a moment before it was replaced by Rei and only Rei.

* * *

><p><em>Battle scenes be damned. Fluffy is the way to go! Lol<em>


End file.
